Braciszek
by Blackisz
Summary: Kagamiemu udało się jakimś cudem spedalić Aomine i chamsko nie chce wziąć za to odpowiedzialności i rozkraczyć przed nim nóg. Czy koniec końców uda im się skończyć razem w łóżku? I jaką rolę w ich burzliwym związku odgrywa Tetsuya? Cholera tak naprawdę wie / durna, zboczona aokagoszka bez większego sensu / raiting może ulec zmianie / jednoosobówka Aomine


**Rozdział 1**

* * *

**Warning :**** Nareszcie to skończyłam *zdycha pod biurkiem* Nie spodziewałam się, że AoKaga sprawi mi aż tyle trudności .-. Pisałam to na raty i męczyłam się przez to równy tydzień, ale warto było C: Od razu mówię, że jak powstrzymuję się jeszcze trochę w AoKise to tutaj dałam sobie na luz i pisałam jak mi się żywnie podobało 8D AoKaga jest właśnie jednym z nielicznych pairingów, gdzie nie muszę przejmować się wcześniej przyjętymi normami, które sobie postawiłam xD Uwoh, pewnie wyszło pojebanie i zboczenie, ale to tym bardziej się cieszę *-* Ci panowie potrzebują zdecydowanie więcej miłości od fandomu ;-; *myzia* Ta historia będzie miała 2 – 3 rozdziały, więc będzie dość krótka, ale przepełniona absurdem i małym Tetsu na dokładkę C: Owu, to czas na macierzyński spam pedalskiej miłości ;-; **

* * *

Kagami Taiga, metr dziewięćdziesiąt wzrostu, osiemdziesiąt dwa kilo, czerwono – czarne włosy, karmazynowe oczy, podwójne brwi, debilny uśmiech, inteligencja upośledzonej mydelniczki, kompletny brak cycków - dumny posiadacz sześciopaka na brzuchu i dwudziestu trzech centymetrów w gaciach. Uczeń pierwszej klasy w liceum Touou, zakochany w koszykówce, podobno chce mnie wygryźć z pozycji silnego skrzydłowego – hyhy, pozdereczka, chyba go pojebało. Od miesiąca mój chłopak.

... oh, kurwa, gdzie popełniłem błąd?

Ja, zajebisty pan Aomine Daiki, lecący jedynie na hojnie obdarzone przez naturę laski, zostałem w sposób bestialski – na pewno praktykuje, kurwa mać, czarną magię – przekonany, że penis między nogami tak naprawdę mi nie przeszkadza i mogę stać się pełnoprawnym pedałem. Brakuje mi tylko różowej koszulki, tapety na mordzie, bucików na obcasie i mogę zapierdalać w świat szerząc z godnością szeroko pojętą gejozę. Tylko teraz czekać, aż nad moja głowa pojawi się tęczowa aureolka. Wytnijmy.

Tak jak już wspominałem, nie wiem jakim cudem do tego doszło, ale z wyżej wymienionym jegomościem staliśmy się parą męsko – męską. Było nam całkiem fajnie i przyjemnie, oczywiście o ile nie zapomniałem, że to jakaś pierdolona cnotka niewydymka, która broni swej dupy niczym lew. Nawet ekstra – super – hiper – wyjebany – w – kosmos - żel – do – dziury zwany potocznie lubrykantem nie był go w stanie przekonać i dostałem prawie z kopa w jajca, kiedy próbowałem dobrać mu się do tyłka. Ciężkie jest moje życie. Zaraz się, kurwa, zacznę ubiegać o jakieś zadośćuczynienie za straty moralne.

Skoro już jesteśmy w tym pseudo normalnym związku – hej, heeej, podobno w niektórych krajach są legalne nawet śluby tej samej płci, rany co się dzieje z tym światem? – to chyba normalne, że chcę się z nim pieprzyć, nie? Dorastam, hormony szaleją, libido mi prawie wyskakuje ze spodni nie wspominając już nawet, że mam ochotę się ruchać, gdzie popadnie, jak popadnie i ile tylko bozia pozwoli.

Nie, ja wcale nie jestem zboczony. Po prostu nie kryję się ze swoimi potrzebami. Tak, dokładnie. To jest zajebiste wytłumaczenie i nie przyjmuję żadnych sprzeciwów. Łaskawie pozwalam wam spijać słowa prawdy z moich ust. Będę wspaniałomyślny, bo w końcu bycie zajebistym do czegoś zobowiązuję.

Wracając, nie mogłem pojąć dlaczego, ten skretyniały dupek – co do jego tyłka to jest całkiem seksowny, taki mrał – ciągle mi odmawiał i nasze zbliżenia najczęściej kończyły się bójką, ewentualnie wypieprzeniem któregoś z balkonu. Dobrze, że oboje mieszkamy w domkach jednorodzinnych, bo mogłoby być krucho. Jakoś nie uśmiecha mi się wizja leżenia w szpitalu, nie mogąc nawet ruszyć palcem przez gips, albo inne gówno. No i brak kosza to też jeden z głównych powodów, dla których złapanie kontuzji kompletnie nie wchodzi w grę.

Ale jak się przymknie oko na ten jego ośli opór i brak porządnych seksów – obciąganie się nie liczy, jest prawie tak samo jak przy zwalaniu sobie ręką, zero finezji, kurwa – to bycie z Kagamim jest nawet znośne. Przynajmniej rekompensował swoje wady gotując mi, kiedy tylko chciałem. Wiecie jak ten facet zajebiście pichci? Normalnie, gdyby miał cycki to bym się z nim od razu ożenił.

- Ślinisz się, głupku.

Dostałem porządnego – co gorsze, precyzyjnego - kopa w nery, przez co zawyłem i zacząłem się turlać po rozgrzanym dachu szkoły. Oż ty kurwa w życiu, jak napierdala! Kiedyś go zamorduję za te wszystkie ataki z zaskoczenia, o ile wcześniej mnie nie pośle – nieumyślnie, tak jasne, kurwa, pewnie, yhy, już to widzę - do szpitala na intensywną terapię. Chociaż nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdyby tylko na oddziale była jakaś seksowna blond pielęgniareczka najlepiej z miseczką E.

Hoho, cycuszki są dobre na wszystko. Znaczy ja wiem, że niby teraz jestem pedałem i powinienem wręcz bać się tych kobiecych kul tłuszczu wyrastających z klatki piersiowej, no ale kurwa, czy jest coś piękniejszego od ich widoku? Nie, nie ma – a wizja wypiętego tyłka Taigi, który jęczy w ekstazie moje imię to tylko wytwór mojego opętanego przez jego czarną magię, mózgu. Czarnoksiężnik, psiakrew.

Z jękiem podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej i wbiłem w niego morderczy wzrok. Zupełnie nic sobie z tego nie zrobił, dalej wpieprzając – już chyba jedenastą z rzędu – kanapkę z mnóstwem dodatków, które wręcz z niej wylatywały, przy każdym ugryzieniu. No co za dupek, zero skruchy normalnie. Chyba zaraz odpłacę mu się z nawiązką.

- Nie wstyd ci tak traktować swojego zajebistego chłopaka? – spytałem, przysuwając się do niego.

- Zajebistego? – zmarszczył brwi – Niby z której strony?

- Z każdej, kurwa.

- Tak, tak, oczywiście. To twoja wina, że się śliniłeś jak jakiś stary zboczeniec. Pewnie myślałeś o piersiach albo czymś w tym guście.

- No co ty gadasz! – udałem zdumienie.

- Jesteś najgorszy – westchnął przeciągle, obrzucając pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

- Chciałeś chyba powiedzieć najlepszy – usłużnie go poprawiłem - Zresztą należy mi się jakaś rekompensata za tego kopa.

Zanim zdążył zareagować, wyrwałem mu z rąk resztę jego śniadania i wpakowałem sobie do gęby. Wydał z siebie jęk pełen protestu, co od razu znalazło ujście w moich kroczu, które wesoło zaczęło podrygiwać do góry. Czas na dzikie seksy.

- Aomine, kurwa mać, stoi ci – warknął, kiedy przygwoździłem go do ziemi swoim ciężarem.

- Brawo za spostrzegawczość w nagrodę dostaniesz całuska – wyszczerzyłem się do niego szeroko.

- Nie będziesz mnie teraz całować! – wierzgnął się - Obojgu nam capi z mordy, przed chwila jedliśmy.

- A jak w szkolnym kiblu obciągam ci tą twoją zasikaną fujarę to jest dobrze? – sarknąłem, dobierając się do jego szyi.

Zapowietrzył się, instynktownie drżąc pod wpływem mojego dotyku. Najwyraźniej w tej swojej zakutej pale nie mógł znaleźć dobrego kontrargumentu na moje jakże błyskotliwe – bo przecież jestem zajebisty w chuj – stwierdzenie. Zamruczałem zadowolony, widząc jak powoli zaczyna kapitulować i podciągnąłem się na łokciach, żeby sięgnąć jego ust.

Pomimo wcześniejszego zaparcia, niemal z radością, pozwolił nie tylko władować sobie język do gardła, co jeszcze pogryźć do krwi dolną wargę. No i to mi się podoba. Tak ma być, jeszcze tylko zacznie grzecznie rozkładać przede mną nóżki, za każdym razem kiedy mu rozkażę i będzie można pomyśleć o jakiejś obrączce, czy innym gównie. Hm, czy liceum nie jest zbyt wczesnym okresem, by się hajtać? I to jeszcze – nie żebym sądził iż on jest jakimś wesołym transem – z innym mężczyzną? To jest zbyt skomplikowane. Nieważne, wytnijmy to i zastąpmy niesamowitą informacją, że moim nowym celem życiowym jest zobaczenie tego kretyna w kiecce. Najlepiej takiej odsłaniającej tyłek coby można się było łatwiej do niego dostać. Hyhy, już wiem co mu kupię na urodziny. Będzie szalał z radości.

Oczywiście wszystko co piękne musi się kiedyś skończyć i gdy tylko moja cholernie sprawna rąsia zaczęła gmerać, przy jego pasku od spodni, to błyskawicznie złapał mnie za nadgarstki z morderczym wyrazem twarzy. Oho, zaczyna się. Pan głodzilla nie – ma – żadnych – seksów – przed - ślubem zaraz zacznie jedną ze swoich interesujących i głębokich, jak najmniejszy palec w pochwie, gadek na temat mojego szczytu zboczeństwa. Kurwa mać, serio mu się oświadczę, bo w takim tempie do samej śmierci nie porucham.

- Czy ciebie powaliło? Jesteśmy w szkole!

- Nawet jak nie jesteśmy w szkole to nie pozwalasz mi spenetrować swojego tyłka – wytknąłem mu, myziając po brzuchu.

- Nieprawda! To nie...

- Palec grzebalec! – przerwałem mu i z sadystycznym uśmiechem, zacząłem molestować jego pępek.

Zaczął wrzeszczeć jak gwałcona dziewica i się rzucać, przy akompaniamencie mojego złośliwego rechotu. Niech ma za swoje. Będzie mi się stawiał, dupek jeden. To on jest babą w tym związku więc powinien zachowywać się jak ona i dawać mi dupy, kiedy tylko sobie tego zażyczę.

Naturalnie, kiedy zaczynało się robić fajnie, bo Kagami nie miał już siły się bronić i leżał grzecznie ciężko oddychając, to ktoś musiał nam przeszkodzić. Najpierw usłyszeliśmy głośny huk na schodach prowadzących na dach, potem kilka głośnych bluzgów, a na samym końcu Sakurai prawie wybił zęby Wakamatsu – nie żebym jakoś specjalnie nad tym faktem ubolewał – gdy potknął się o własne nogi i zaczął machać rekami, aby złapać równowagę.

- Oh, no kurwa, ale mają wyczucie – westchnąłem ciężko i zlazłem niechętnie z chłopaka – Czego? – wywarczałem, zabijając obojga wzrokiem.

- Przepraszam, przepraszam, że żyję, ale kapitan kazał was ściągnąć na trening nawet siłą, a! Przepraszam, to nie tak, że nie szanuję waszego zdania! Przepraszam, przepraszam...

Ryou jak zwykle wpadł w swoją manię i zaczął coś tam bełkotać, kajając się przed nami. Natomiast ten tleniony – za chuja nie przyznam mu racji, że to kolor popielaty i, o zgrozo, naturalny – dupek spojrzał na nas z pogardą i niemal natychmiast zaczął się kierować z powrotem na dół. Rzeczywiście miał po co tutaj przyłazić i truć mi popołudnie swoim widokiem.

Westchnąłem przeciągłe, mając nadzieję, ze jakoś uda mi się dzisiaj znowu szybciej ulotnić z treningu i mruknąłem :

- Chyba nie mamy wyboru i musimy się ruszyć, no nie?

Odwróciłem głowę w kierunku Taigi, a raczej miejsca gdzie powinien się znajdować i osłupiałem. Nie było go. Zerknąłem na Sakuraia, który palcem wskazał mi drzwi i sam zaraz za nimi zniknął. Ja pierdolę, znowu zwiał nawet na mnie nie czekając. Jęknąłem cierpiętniczo i złapałem swoją torbę z zamiarem dogonienia tego chama. Dam mu lekcję dobrego wychowania tak dogłębną, że przez tydzień nie będzie mógł siedzieć na dupie.

* * *

Sala gimnastyczna była przepełniona ludźmi, przez co miałem ochotę stąd spierdolić w tempie ekspresowym. Ale oczywiście, kurwa jego psia mać, nie mogłem, bo szanowny pan Kagami postanowił dzisiaj sumiennie ćwiczyć. No żesz cholera, ja rozumiem, że koszykówka, pełen odlot i orgazmy, ale mógłby sobie dać na wstrzymanie. Jestem pewien, że robi to celowo, bym też poćwiczył – bo przecież nie zostawię go tym zbokom, jeszcze mi go rozdziewiczą. Nie ma chuja we wsi, nie mam zamiaru nawet ruszyć palcem. Jestem zbyt zmęczony opierdalaniem się.

Ziewnąłem głośno, uwalając się na najbliższych materacach i wyciągając Horikitę Mai z kieszeni spodni. Uwoh, nie ma nic lepszego niż widok cycuszków – nie, tyłek Taigi to kompletnie inna sprawa i kosmos, zejdźcie ze mnie. Włożyłem niemal nos w czasopismo, napawając się pięknymi widokami, kiedy znienacka zostało mi ono bezczelnie wyrwane. Zdusiłem w sobie wiązankę przekleństw i posłałem Momoi jedną ze swoich min rasowego mordercy i gwałciciela.

- Oddawaj.

- Nie ma mowy! Dai – chan mógłbyś w końcu się ruszyć i potrenować z resztą drużyny!

- Morda babo, drzesz się zbyt głośno – warknąłem, grzebiąc sobie najmniejszym palcem uchu – Po co mam to robić skoro i bez tego wygrywam? W końcu jestem zajebisty.

- No tak, ale...

- Żadne ale, weź się zajmij w końcu czymś pożytecznym – przerwałem jej, wyrywając pornosa z rąk – Sio, sio, inni cię bardziej potrzebują.

Nadęła policzki i tupnęła nogą, dając tym samym upust swojej frustracji. Kompletnie ją olałem ponownie zagłębiając się w świat pełen pełnych, kobiecych piersi. Zupełnie i nie rozumiem, czemu ludzie się tak czepiają kiedy elegancko – żeby nie powiedzieć iż nawet kulturalnie - się dokształcam. Poszerzam swoją wiedzę biologiczną i te sprawy.

Jednak moje szczęście nie trwało zbyt długo, bo po kilku minutach znów mi przeszkodzono. Prawie mnie jasny szlag strzelił, kiedy ktoś wyrwał mi zboczoną gazetkę i cisnął w kąt. Miałem już zamiar poczęstować przybysza prawym sierpowym, ale w ostatnie chwili się powstrzymałem widząc, że to Kagami nade mną zwisa. Uśmiechnąłem się filuternie i wymruczałem :

- No co tam pysiu? Czy to czas na dzikie seksy w sali gimnastycznej?

- Spróbuj chociaż udawać, że potrafisz kontrolować swoje libido.

- Nie ma mowy.

Westchnął cierpiętniczo, ale pozwolił docisnąć swoje biodra do moich, nadal jednak opierając się łokciami o materac. Jego czerwone tęczówki niemal wywiercały mi dziurę w czaszce, a wargi były zaciśnięte w wąską linię. Oho, zaraz zacznie mnie opierdalać. No już się nie mogę wręcz tego doczekać.

Zanim jednak zdążył się chociażby odezwać, moje palce zawędrowały na jego pośladki i zaczęły bezkarnie macać. Zapiszczał jak jakaś niedoruchana, zawstydzona nastolatka i momentalnie pokrył się rumieńcem, który wpasował się kolorystycznie idealnie do jego ognistych włosów.

- Hyhyhy, cóż za jędrność – wymruczałem, mocno go szczypiąc.

- Ahomine...! – wyjęczał, momentalnie upadając na moją klatkę piersiową.

Z zadowoleniem oplotłem go mocno w pasie, żeby nawet nie próbował mi się wyswobodzić. Tak w sumie to olałem wszystkie krzyki, wrzaski, czy tam westchnienia, bardziej zajęty gryzieniem i lizaniem jego ucha. A, że przy okazji moje zdolne łapki zawędrowały pod jego trochę przepoconą koszulkę i zaczęły bawić się sutkami to już kompletnie inna sprawa.

- Kurwa, przestań, jesteśmy na... ah! Treningu... – wywarczał, zagryzając dolną wargę.

- Jeśli nadal będziesz tak robić to cię zaraz przerżnę i będę miał w dupie, że cała drużyna patrzy – pogroziłem, nie przestając maltretować mu torsu.

- Ranyyy, zbastuj – spojrzał na mnie z wyrzutem – Zamiast mnie gwałcić mógłbyś w końcu ze mną zagrać.

- Nie ma mowy to zbyt męczące – zaoponowałem.

- Nie daj się prosić!

Zrobił minę zbitego psa i coś mnie ukłuło w piersi. Pierdolony manipulator, no. Wie, że ma nade mną przewagę, kiedy robi te swoje słodkie oczka. Zmarszczyłem w niezadowoleniu brwi, mamrocząc pod nosem wiązankę przekleństw. Nie dam sobie, kurwa mać, w kaszę dmuchać. Nie będzie mnie tutaj wykorzystywał cwel jeden.

- Oksy, zagram z tobą o ile ty przyjdziesz dzisiaj do mnie do domu po szkole – uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, widząc, że zbladł.

Hyhy, zgodzenie się na to jest równoznaczne z utratę dziewictwa jego tyłka. Jest zbyt wielkim cykorem, żeby na to pójść. Cholernie zadowolony, podłożyłem sobie ręce pod głowę i obserwowałem jak bije się z myślami. Był to na swój sposób dość uroczy widok, szczególnie kiedy zmarszczył czoło, nerwowym ruchem przeczesując czuprynę.

- Dobra, zgadzam się.

Prawie się zakrztusiłem, słysząc to. Czy on właśnie przystał na moją propozycję? Pojebało go czy jak? Może stwierdził, że wieczne życie świętoszka przestaje mu odpowiadać? A zresztą, co mnie to obchodzi, ważne że może dzisiaj w końcu porucham. Zamrugałem kilkanaście razy będąc w szoku, jednak po chwili odzyskałem rezon i spytałem :

- Jesteś tego pewny?

- Nie, ale bardziej zależy mi na tym, żebyś ze mną zagrał - pochylił się i dał mi całusa w czubek nosa.

Gwałcić. Teraz. Zaraz. Natychmiast.

- Ej, ale teraz to mnie puść! – warknął, próbując wyswobodzić się z żelaznego uścisku – Bo zaraz zmienię zdanie, do cholery!

Jak ja mam to niby zrobić skoro zaraz mi, kurwa, stanie? On jest chyba jakiś niedojebany skoro sądzi, że pozostawię ten problem bez rozwiązania. Kiedy miałem już z dziką radością zacząć pozbawiać go ubrań, oczywiście ktoś musiał mi ponownie przeszkodzić. Z jękiem protestu uniosłem łeb do góry i momentalnie tego pożałowałem, widząc wykrzywioną w przerażającym uśmiechu mordę Imayoshiego. Oh, boże, będę rzygać.

- Aomine, mógłbyś łaskawie przestać się kopulować na materacu z innym mężczyzną i to jeszcze na treningu?

Powiedział to tak spokojnym głosem, że aż mi ciarki przeszły. Przerażający człowiek z niego, szczególnie jeśli weźmiemy pod uwagę fakt, że nigdy nie otwierał tych swoich kaprawych oczu. I te jego czarne kudły wyglądające, jakby miał mop na głowie. Mógłby na luzie grać w jakimś niskobudżetowym horrorze.

- Jak zwykle przerywasz w najlepszym momencie, kapitanie – ostatnie słowo niemal wyplułem, podkreślać tym samym swoją pogardę.

- Ruszże się w końcu i przynajmniej poudawaj, że ćwiczysz – westchnął kręcąc w niedowierzaniu głową.

- Tak, tak, już wykonuję polecenia szanownego pana – sarknąłem.

Z rezygnacją przestałem ściskać Taigę - co do razu wykorzystał i mi spierdolił, a jakże – i wstałem, krzywiąc się lekko kiedy strzeliły mi wszystkie stawy. Cholera, ale się zastałem. Niedobrze. To chyba starość. Oh, kurwa, umieraaam! Czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek sobie zwalę!?

... dobra, wyjdę.

* * *

Spociłem się jak ostatnia świnia. Ta menda – tak, o Kagamim mowa, bo niby o kim innym!? – wykorzystała fakt, że w końcu raczyłem się ruszyć i przetyrała mnie równo. Po nikomu niepotrzebnej rozgrzewce był mecz pomiędzy wszystkimi członkami drużyny, a potem grałem z tym idiotą chyba ze sto razy one – on – one. Zaraz zdechnę, moje nogi wołają o pomstę do nieba. Zrobił to specjalnie, żebym nie miał już dzisiaj sił na seks. Niedoczekanie jego. Za karę przerżnę go bez poślizgu.

Nie wiem jakim cudem doczołgałem się do prysznicy, ale wszystkie były zajęte. A jakże, no kurwa, przecież to oczywiste. Warknąłem pod nosem kilka przekleństw i władowałem się do pierwszej z brzegu kabiny mając nadzieję, że nie trafiłem akurat na tą z Imayoshim albo Wakamatsu w środku. Nawet Sakuraia przeżyję, bo on to pewnie, by spalił buraka i zaczął przepraszać jak pojebany.

Uśmiechnąłem się perwersyjnie, widząc znajomo wyglądające pośladki - na moje szczęście nie usłyszał gwizdu podziwu, przez szum wody - i szerokie plecy. Od razu się do nich przytuliłem, gryząc ich właściciela w szyję. Taiga stęknął – cholera wie czy z zaskoczenia czy podniecenia, ale stawiam na to drugie, bo to skończony zbok jest, mówię wam, aż się boję go dotknąć – i odwrócił się w moją stronę z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem.

- Co ty odstawiasz, Aomine?

- Przyszedłem ci umyć brzuszek – poruszyłem zabawnie brwiami.

- E... aha. Nie, to ja jednak podziękuję – niemal zabijał mnie wzrokiem – A teraz spadaj, chcę się w spokoju odświeżyć.

- Ale ja ci w tym pomogę.

- Won. Mi. Stąd.

- Nie. Ma. Mowy.

- Mógłbyś łask...

Nie dałem mu dokończyć. Naparłem na jego usta od razu wpychając swój język do środka. Jęknął przeciągle, obejmując mnie za szyję, tak żebym nawet nie myślał o odsunięciu się. Hyhy, niby tak bardzo się opiera, a tutaj proszę. Sam chce o wiele więcej. Łajdak, powinien przestać odgrywać rolę cnotki niewydymki i w końcu grzecznie rozłożyć przede mną swoje zgrabne nóżki.

* * *

Po drodze do mojego domu, musieliśmy zahaczyć o sklep sportowy, gdzie prawie się pozabijaliśmy, kiedy znaleźliśmy adidasy, które obojgu nam się spodobały. Prawie roznieśliśmy cały budynek, a ochrona chciała nas wywalić, ale jakoś się przed tym wybroniliśmy. Oczywiście przy okazji zwyzywaliśmy się od najgorszych pojebańców i kretynów, a koniec końców żaden z nas tych pierdolonych butów nie kupił.

Potem, jak zwykle źli na cały świat, weszliśmy do spożywczego i znów się pożarliśmy o smak lodów. Bo ten idiota nie uznawał, że najlepsze są zwykłe, śmietankowe. Żadnych, kuźwa, wymysłów od których można się porzygać.

Więc każdy wziął inny smak dla siebie – to naprawdę dość smutne, ale zawsze to się tak kończyło – i w chujowym nastrojach w końcu doczołgaliśmy się na miejsce. Naprawdę teraz doceniam, że mieszkanie blisko szkoły to naprawdę super sprawa. Nie dałbym rady długo iść w tej atmosferze, która między nami panowała. Normalnie jakby zaraz się miała rozpętać burza, co wcale nie jest takim znowu nietrafionym porównaniem. Oh, kurwa, czemu mam chłopaka, który cierpi na permanentny okres? Ja pierdolę, on mnie kiedyś wykończy psychicznie.

Z ponurymi minami weszliśmy na ganek, a ja puściłem kolejną wiązane przekleństw, która miała mi pomóc znaleźć klucze w torbie. Jakoś udało mi się je wygrzebać – a że zajęło mi to prawie siedem minut to już nieważne – i wpuściłem Kagamiego do środka.

- Mamooo, przyprowadziłem kolegę – krzyknąłem z holu, rzucając niedbale kurtkę w kąt.

Z pomieszczenia po prawo wyłoniła się kobieca głowa z upiętym na czubku, czarnym kokiem, a nas przeszyło intensywne spojrzenie jasnoniebieskich oczu.

- Oho, witaj ponownie Taiga – kun – uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko – Cieszę się, że znów nas odwiedziłeś. Jesteście głodni?

- Na razie nie, ale jakby co to zejdziemy na dół i będziemy się darli – puściłem jej perskie oko.

Zachichotała, kręcąc w niedowierzaniu głową i ponownie wróciła do kuchni. Odwróciłem się w stronę tego idioty, bardzo z siebie zadowolony i klepnąłem go zachęcająco w tyłek. Posłał mi mordercze spojrzenie, ale niczym tego nie skomentował. Grzecznie zaczął wspinać się po schodach prowadzących na piętro. Nie żebym celowo szedł za nim i podziwiał jego krągłe pośladki. A w życiu to są tylko zwykłe niedopowiedzenia i naginanie prawdy. Przecież jestem niewinni niczym ta nieobsrana łąka.

Kiedy tylko drzwi od mojego pokoju się za nami zamknęły, powaliłem chłopaka na łóżko i usiadłem na nim okrakiem. Oczywiście machinalnie chciał mnie z siebie zrzucić, ale jak zwykle mu się nie udało. W akcie desperacji nawet próbował zafundować mi z pieści w brzuch, ale profilaktycznie złapałem go za nadgarstki i przyszpiliłem mu je tuż nad głową.

- Aomine, kurwa, złaź – warknął.

- Nawet nie ma mowy. To czas na dzikie seksy.

- Nie przyszedłem tutaj się z tobą kopulować!

- Oh? A niby po co?

- Bo ci obiecałem.

- To było chamskie.

Syknąłem na niego ostrzegawczo, kiedy próbował zgiąć nogę w kolanie. No tak pewnie, niech mi jeszcze zacznie pocierać penisa przez spodnie. Wtedy to już w ogóle się na niego rzucę i będę miał głęboko gdzieś, że wszyscy domownicy będą mogli usłyszeć jego krzyki. Pal licho, najwyżej oświecę moją kochaną rodzinkę, że ten dekiel mnie spedalił i jest to wyłącznie jego wina, że zacząłem lubować w penisach.

Nachmurzył się i zaczął szarpać. Westchnąłem z rezygnacją, wzmacniając uścisk. Po dobroci się nie da. Cholera, czemu on musi zawsze wszystko komplikować? Może powinienem mu zafundować jakiś afrodyzjak albo coś w tym guście? Wtedy bez problemu bym go przeleciał i pewnie nawet by błagał o więcej. Hyhyhy, podoba mi się wizja uległego Kagamiego. Chyba będę musiał wprowadzić ją w życie.

- Puścisz mnie, zboczeńcu?

Spytał, przerywając mi moje jakże kosmate myśli. Z niechęcią się od nich oderwałem i spojrzałem mu prosto w karminowe oczy. Drgnął pode mną nerwowo, ze zdenerwowaniem zagryzając dolną wargę. Oho, nie czuje się w ogóle pewnie - jest rozdarty. Super, a jednak mam jakąś szansę.

- Nie – odparłem, pochylając się nad jego szyją.

- Nie bądź taki... proszę?

- Nie – wgryzłem się w nią.

- Nghy!

Wygiął się w łuk, naprężając wszystkie mięśnie. Hoho, a więc znalazłem jego kolejny słaby punkt. Rany, reaguje nawet lepiej niż baba. Podoba mi się to. Z zadowoleniem przejechałem językiem po czerwonym śladzie zębów i zassałem się na wrażliwej skórze. Stęknął, wtulając zarumienioną twarz w jedno z ramion. Nawet przestał się rzucać. Mogę już oblewać swoje zwycięstwo.

- Przestań tak robić! – jęknął przeciągle, gdy ponownie go użarłem tym razem w obojczyk.

- Grzeczny tygrysek – wymruczałem z zadowoleniem, ładując mu łapę pod bluzkę.

- E-ej... mówię do ciebie! Ao... mhmm!

Pocałowałem go na tyle mocno i zaborczo, że już kompletnie dał sobie spokój z próbami buntu. Pozwolił sobie nawet rozpiąć spodnie i dobrać się do bokserek, kiedy niespodziewanie usłyszeliśmy, że ktoś się z nas śmieje. Oh, kurwa, błagam tylko nie to. Nie teraz! Przecież byłem już tak blisko spenetrowania tego zacnego tyłka! Czy zawsze wszystko musi być przeciwko mnie!?

Taiga momentalnie cały zesztywniał i odwrócił głowę w kierunku, z którego dobiegał głos. Przez chwilę gapił się tępo na małego, niebieskowłosego chłopca siedzącego na moim biurku. Z napięciem czekałem na jakąkolwiek reakcję z jego strony, czując że zaraz serce wyskoczy mi z piersi. Rany, ostatnim razem byłem tak zestresowany, gdy składałem papiery do liceum Touou, by mnie przyjęli.

Po chwili, która trwała dla mnie całą wieczność, Kagami w końcu raczył się odezwać i oczywiście zadał najgorsze z możliwych pytań, a mianowicie :

- Aomine, kto to jest?

- Eee, no mój młodszy brat, Tetsu – odparłem zgodnie z prawdą.

Przeniósł swój zszokowany wzrok na mnie i wrzasnął :

- Od kiedy ty masz, kurwa, brata!?

- Od prawie sześciu lat, chyba że smark miał już urodziny o których zapominałem – podrapałem się w tył głowy.

- To dlaczego ja nic o tym nie wiem!?

- A po chuj miałem ci mówić? Zresztą sam o tym zapomniałem, bo ojciec gdzieś go wziął ze sobą na urlop, wiec nic dziwnego, że jak wcześniej do mnie przychodziłeś to go nie poznałeś.

- Jesteś popieprzony – podsumował, marszcząc podwójne brwi.

- Tak, tak, oczywiście – mruknąłem i znów się nad nim pochyliłem – To co? Kontynuujemy?

W tym samym momencie zostałem trzepnięty w łeb i zepchnięty z łóżka, przez co moja seksowna dupa przeżyła bliskie spotkanie trzeciego stopnia z podłogą. Syknąłem, krzywiąc się lekko i spiorunowałem go wzrokiem.

- Ała, za co!?

- Chyba cie pojebało, że będziesz mnie gwałcił w obecności małego dziecka!

- Zawsze mogę go stąd wyrzucić.

- Zwal sobie w kiblu, psia krew, nie zgadzam się na takie traktowanie!

Zanim zdążyłem mu odpyskować, szybko zapiął rozporek i spieprzył z mojego pokoju, aż się za nim kurzyło. Obserwowałem przez chwilę zamykające się za nim drzwi, a potem zerknąłem na smarkacza, który ze stoickim spokojem, świdrował mnie tymi swoimi niebieskimi oczami. Wyłapując moje pytające spojrzenie, uśmiechnął się lekko, wyciągnął w moim kierunku ręce i powiedział :

- Dai – chan, chce do toalety!

Boże, kurwa, za co?


End file.
